Broken To The Soul
by MSGisreal
Summary: Hermione has a stalker, she's run away and two people want her back, her husband, and her lover.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however when he comes on to the market, he's mine! Like to say thanks to my beta for being great. You rock, thanks for doing a job no one else would! This story started out as a poem I was writing then when I went back to it my mind created this story. In my opinion I think this is my best story so far besides Aftershock, which is a one-shot.**

**-------------------------------------------**

Walking down the street I see a figure moving slowly towards the East. Their hair is flowing behind, caught in the wind. Thunder grumbles in the distance, I look up. The sky is filled with dark grey clouds just waiting to explode. Lightening flashes and I see her face. She's been crying, her eyes are red and puffy. I want to run to her and throe my arms around her. But I know I can't. She thinks I've done her wrongly, but I haven't. All those words, I only said them because it was expected of me. But ever since our third year I've seen her differently. She turned into a beautiful young woman. No one else knows this, they will probably never know.

They will never know that I am in love with Hermione Granger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How dare he! I thought I trusted him, we were supposed to be in love. But as soon as another girl batts her eyelashes at him and I've turned my back, he's got her in the bed making love to her! Who does he think I am?!'

To say Hermione Granger was pissed off would be an understatement, she was fucking furious. Her best friend, long time lover and fiancé had just cheated on her with some slag from the pub known as 'Barbie'. Ever since the defeat of old Voldy Ron had become very popular with the ladies and considered himself a bit of a ladies man. He tired to stay faithful, really he did. It was just that all of those women were always throwing themselves at him. Who could blame them? I mean he was the hottest unmarried wizard around according to Witch Weekly. But if you asked others they always said that it was Draco Malfoy who deserved that title or even Harry Potter even though he was married to Ginny Weasley and had been for seven years. Voldy was dead, Harry was minister, Ron was a corrupt Auror, Ginny was a stay at home mum looking after Clare, Harry and hers daughter, Draco was a respected (and HOT) ministry official and Hermione was a young woman walking aimlessly through the streets bent on running away from the magical world. Things were never perfect.

----------------------------------------------

"Um, Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes Doris, what is it? As you can see I am very busy at the moment."

Draco had gotten into work late that morning after his longer then usual walk to work. Once at his office he had been bombarded with questions regarding the issue as of how international wizards were going to be getting to the Weird Sisters concert that was being held in England in two weeks time. Really he just didn't understand how that fell into his line of work; usually he dealt with things like internal affairs within the ministry and things that went on at Hogwarts.

"Well sir, a message came through from Hogwarts saying that they needed you to find them a new charms professor as the old one Flitwick has decided he needs an early retirement."

"Send a message back to them saying I'll try my hardest, but it could take some time."

"Yes sir" replied Doris as she left the room her high heels clicking on the marble floor. Why someone needed to wear heels when wearing full-length robes was beyond him, no one was going to see them!

--------------------------------------

Hermione didn't have a clue where she was headed, she wanted to be out of there, and fast. When she'd walked in on those two, she had just stood there stupidly before Ron tried to say it wasn't what it looked like, yeah two people fucking each other like crazy isn't a mistake. She had turned around at that moment and run from the room. Hearing Ron come after her just made her run faster, when he started to catch up she apparated away, not really knowing where she was going until she appeared in an alley close to the London Eye.

'I think all I have to do is stop and think of a plan. I need to know where I'm going and what I want to do.' thought Hermione.

Then she changed direction and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once in Diagon Alley she went straight into Gringotts and emptied her vault, changing half of her money into muggle money and making sure she had something safe to keep her money in. Then she headed out into the muggle world once more. She had decided she would live in the muggle world, get a job there and forget about the wizarding world, it just wasn't for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was pacing his room after finishing what her had started.

'Where would Hermione have gone?' he found himself thinking 'I mean she'll probably be back by tomorrow morning begging for my forgiveness, but to keep my story going I will need to make it seem like I was out looking for her all night. Down to the pub I go to find someone to ah, keep me up for the rest of the night then.'

All Ron ever thought about was girls since old Voldy's death. Nothing ever mattered to him. Even after he had asked Hermione to marry him, he had still gone after many other girls to help satisfy his needs, Hermione just wasn't cutting it. She always said she had places to be and people to see. Ron thought that women were only good for spreading their legs for the man they are with, but Hermione always had "stuff" to do. Then a thought occurred to Ron, 'maybe she was seeing other men behind my back. That bitch!'

To Ron only men could have multiple lovers, women had to stay faithful, if he could have his way he would marry many wives and just have sex for every living moment. But that wasn't what was going to happen. People don't really believe in polygamy much anymore. That was his only problem; he would have to talk to the ministry about it.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author Note**

**Please review this story; I would like to know what you think of it! I worked pretty hard with this story over the last holidays, be grateful. It is the longest chappie I've ever done.**

**Madz.**


End file.
